Wireless communication systems and methods are ubiquitous. In general, devices such as mobile devices are configured to operate on wireless networks. Wireless networks can be generally classified as public networks or private networks. Exemplary public wireless networks include broadband networks, cellular networks, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), etc. Generally, the public wireless networks include the networks that offer smart phone, tablet, cell phone, etc. subscriber connectivity. Private networks, on the other hand, can include Land Mobile Radio (LMR) and other mission critical networks. Further, wireless networks have defined wireless coverage, and wireless devices outside of such wireless coverage cannot communicate. Due to different wireless coverage of public and private networks, a user of one type of network such as a broadband user on a public network could be at a scene of an incident without wireless coverage. Assume further that there is a private network accessible by one or more users at the incident. Conventionally, the broadband user without coverage would not have network access while the private network users would. Further, the broadband user could have an urgent need for network access due to the incident such as the broadband user being a doctor, emergency medical technician, or other type of critical personnel. Accordingly, there is a need for a systems and methods for authenticating mobile devices at an incident allowing the broadband user network access via collaboration and finding non-public safety personnel who meet certain criteria in the area.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.